As computers have become more powerful, processing-intensive applications such as 3-dimensional (3D) image modeling have become increasingly commonplace. One type of such 3D image modeling is multi-view stereopsis, which reconstructs a 3D model of an object from multiple images. However, problems exist with multi-view stereopsis techniques because such techniques typically suffer from poor accuracy and/or initialization processes that may not be feasible for various types of images.